This invention relates to the transformation of solar energy and wind energy to mechanical energy and, more particularly, to a device for the raising of liquids by the use of solar and wind energies.
In the construction of devices for the raising of liquid, such as the drawing of water from a well, it is desirable to avoid undue mechanical complexity as well as to avoid the unnecessary use of fossil fuels. Typically, water is drawn from a well by the use of a pump including a moving piston, valving, and an electric or gasoline driven motor for driving the piston. Thus, the typical liquid lifting device is characterized by a variety of moving parts as well as a drive unit which either, employs the fossil fuels such as gasoline directly, or utilizes the electric power which, in both cases, necessitates the burning of petroleum or coal. The foregoing characteristics of the typical pumping system are disadvantageous because of the necessity for the fossil fuel consumption and for the requirement of mechanical complexity. The foregoing disadvantages become more severe when the liquid lifting device is to be operated at a remote site, such as in the desert, as might be the case for an irrigation project. At such remote sites, the foregoing disadvantages are exacerbated by the necessity to transport the fuel a long distance or, to construct electric power transmission lines for a long distance.
Thus, it is an important object of the invention to reduce the mechanical complexity of a liquid lifting device, particularly, by reducing the number of moving parts, and also to reduce dependency of the drive upon fossil fuel consumption.